Birthday
by bellaend
Summary: Oneshot, based in the world of Naruto, Sakura meets a strange man in a bar on her birthday as she celebrates it alone. He tries to make it a birthday she will never forget. For Shan3


An explosion was heard not too far from her position; the ground shook and trees wobbled – some even fell. Debris scattered everywhere, and she had to shield her eyes to protect them. Once the shaking stopped, she began running again. Her team, far behind her, were fighting others that were not their goal. She stayed focused on her path.

And then she saw him; the area around him was a pit of destruction, blown to pieces and swept away with the explosions. His cloak was long gone, and the clothes he wore were tattered, showing the skin underneath. She stepped forwards – there was no need to be sneaky, he knew she was there. He smiled as if he was waiting for her, his little cherry blossom. But she didn't return his greeting. She withdrew a kunai, and ran towards him, with fury in her eyes.

"_You should slow down a little" he said, nodding his head towards the bottle that was in her hands, tipping the contents into her mouth. She lowered it, cringing against the taste of the liquid, and slammed the bottle onto the counter. She turned her head to glare at him, finding her vision unfocused._

"_I don't have to listen to what you say, I'm a big girl" She said, and finished off the contents of the bottle with a bitter look. She coughed after finishing, and held up a hand to order another bottle from the barman. He gave her a sceptical look, but didn't argue with her glare. He knew what she was capable of._

_She sighed and swept her pink bangs away from her face, feeling a little lost. It was her 18__th__ birthday, and everyone was out on a mission except her. She had no friends around – no Naruto, no Ino, not even Lee or Hinata. Why was she stuck doing paperwork with the Lady Hokage whilst everyone else was out getting themselves killed?_

_The bottle was plonked in front of her, and she went to get it lazily. It was picked up before she got to it, however, and she turned to protest, but saw the man who spoke to her before pouring it into a glass._

"_It's very unladylike to drink out of the bottle, young one" He said, smirking at her. She couldn't see very well, but could tell that he had only one eye showing; the other was hidden behind a long fringe. In the dark light of the bar, she could just about tell that he was blonde, with blue eyes. He licked his lips, as if he'd caught her staring, and pushed the glass towards her. She muttered her thanks, averting her eyes and took a large sip. She hoped he couldn't see her blushing._

They were almost evenly matched in their attacks and deflections. He threw clay bugs at her, and she managed to escape just in time to only get charred on her legs. She got close enough to punch a crater right next to his feet; but he jumped away with a smirk on his face, the tongues in his hands licking around his palms. She shuddered and continued with her attacks.

"You won't win, petal. And you know you can't, un."

His words made her shiver, and she threw another punch at him with more fury, and more chakra to boot. He flew back across the dirt, scuffing up his clothes more. She grinned, then looked to her fist where a white beetle lay stagnant, just before it exploded. She screamed, getting blown away, just like him.

_She looked back at him, glancing from the corner of her eye as she sipped. He seemed to look at her every so often, but mostly kept to himself, drinking his own drink with a smirk that just seemed to drip with confidence. He knew she was looking at him, but obviously didn't want to embarrass her by catching her out. She hated that._

_She sighed and went back to her drink. She recognised him, slightly. Not like where you've blatantly seen them in the street and had a chat, then never spoken again or something like that. It was like she'd only seen him briefly, or maybe only in a photograph, or a wanted poster..._

"_So let me guess, un. It's your birthday, right?" He said; his body was turned to face her on his stool, and he continued to smirk. She held onto her glass tighter, frowning as she turned her head to look at him._

"_What makes you think that?" She almost hissed, but thought it rude. He was just being friendly... if not a bit pervy. He clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes, as if she'd just proved him right._

"_You're dressed up nice, and you smell like you doused yourself in perfume, as if you were going out for a nice night, but you're all alone. You don't look like you've been crying, so you can't have stormed out of somewhere. And you're not waiting for someone, plus you're hostile to me, so you're not wanting to get picked up, un..." He smirked after his mini speech, and she reeled back a little. He'd managed to get all that just from sitting next to her for – how long was it? 10 minutes? She couldn't quite remember, and pushed that thought to the back of her mind. It was more worrying that he could smell her perfume..._

_She turned her nose up in the air and looked back to the drink, as if trying to prove she didn't care._

"_So what? It's none of your business." She pouted a little, despite her attempts to seem indifferent. He chuckled and sighed, and from the corner of her eye, she could see he was shaking his head._

"_Ah, but my dear, a gentleman could not leave such a beautiful woman as yourself on the day of her birthday all alone. It's simply crude, un." He grinned, and she cringed. She didn't really want a pervy man trying to make her have a 'good birthday', cause what that usually meant was her showing him her birthday suit, and then him taking advantage of it._

"_Thanks for the offer, but you're not my type" She managed to slur out, giving him a sweet smile at the end. She definitely recognised him, and with his brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair, he reminded her of an older, more mature Naruto. But something about the way he sat and looked at her – at her face, in her eyes, not at her cleavage, made her heart warm ever so slightly. She convinced herself it was just the alcohol._

"I will beat you, you faggot!" Sakura cried, crouching down as her own blood dripped from her forehead. She was panting through gritted teeth, trying to slow her heart rate long enough to figure out where he was. She looked up; nothing. She looked to the sides; nothing again. She stood and forced her chakra into her fist right before she punched the ground beneath her.

Deidara popped up, obviously startled by her assault, and wasn't given enough time to recover until she was throwing kunai at him. She continued, attack after attack, growing wearier as she went on. She even went as far to punch another crater in the ground, causing smoke to rise up. When it disappeared, her eyes widened as they searched, but found no sign of his body. Then she saw it in the middle of the area; a log with the kunai pointing out of it. She heard a laugh, and felt a wet slippery thing moving up her neck – a tongue from one of his hands. She shivered, and almost let out a scream before his other hand clapped over her mouth.

"Shhh, un..."

_They talked. She didn't find him as repulsive as she did at first when she allowed the alcohol to ease her up a bit. She didn't ask his name, and he didn't ask hers. It wasn't necessary; all they talked about was random shit. She even found herself laughing at some of his comments._

"_Ok, ok, but you've gotta agree, bum's are nice, even if they're not nicer than boobs!" She said with a giggle, and he chuckled back. He wasn't as drunk as she was, but he didn't show it. He just wanted her to have a good time._

"_On some people, un, bum is better. Like flat chested people, for example" he said, leaning in towards her to give a wink. He then leaned back to drink from his cup whilst she gave out a loud laugh. She knew he was talking about her, and she didn't deny it. She wasn't that well endowed – a B, at a most._

"_My boobs are perfectly fine! Big isn't always better, you know!"_

"_Why do girls say that about themselves, but then not about guys..." He said, winking again, with a husky laugh. She couldn't help but giggle back, feeling herself go red in the face. The flirting was ludicrous, but she was having fun, for the first time that night! She was glad it was him that started talking to her, rather than some old guy who would only perv on her. She took closer looks at him once in a while – he was actually very attractive, with strong arms, and a lean looking stomach. His clothing was tight, showing off his muscles. She wondered if he was a ninja..._

She kicked to try to get him away, struggling in his grip, but he held onto her tightly. Despite his firm grip, it was also soft, making her shiver as he ran his hand up her arm, the tongue licking at her bare flesh. She wished she hadn't tried to confront him on her own, and hoped that her teammates were not far from where they were. She felt like she had to get away or something. But his touch on her skin felt so good...

She sent a kick to his shin, causing him to falter just enough for her to struggle out of his grip. She threw a punch square on to his chest, causing him to blow backwards from the force. Once again, he skidded along the dirt and mud, ripping his shirt off in the process. The tattered fabric blew away in the breeze, and he stood up panting. They stared at each other, both their chests rising and falling as if in unison. She didn't want this, she didn't want to kill him...

"_Wanna come back to my place?" She blurted out, after a couple of hours of talking. It was the early hours of the morning, between 1 and 2 am, and the bar was shutting down. The other people in the bar were leaving, and she had the sudden urge to ask him back to hers. She didn't want him to go, but she'd regretted asking him as soon as the words left her mouth. She clapped a hand over it, her eyes wide. He chuckled._

"_That would be indecent of me, to go back to your place and take advantage of such a pretty girl when she's been drinking, un" He said with a soft voice, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled slightly and looked down, blushing for what felt like the thousandth time that night. He didn't seem that bad, she didn't see why not. She looked up at him, and it seemed as if he was thinking the same thing. What could hurt?_

_They ended up on her single bed in her apartment, their limbs tangled as they kissed, tongues darting between both their mouths. They panted harshly, and he hissed every now and then when she bit his lip lightly, or ran her fingernails down his back gently. He ran his hands roughly through her hair, then made his way down to remove her clothes. She did the same to him, and soon enough, she was just in her underwear, and he was just wearing trousers. He looked down at her, taking his time to soak up the image of her almost naked form. She giggled nervously and he grinned._

"_You really are a beautiful, girly-"_

"_Sakura. My name is Sakura" She slurred, smiling after. He nodded and grinned wider, leaning down to kiss her cheek._

"_Such a fitting name for a beautiful petal." He said, before taking off her bra and panties._

_He slid his fingers down the middle of her body, to her magic spot, that was already wet in anticipation. He smirked into the kiss he was delivering, and started toying with her clit, massaging it lightly. She squirmed a little, panting into his mouth every now and then when he decided to speed up. She didn't really care for her own pleasure that much, despite the fact that he was fucking good. He had made her night worthwhile, and she wanted to give something back to him, as a thank you. Though, putting it that way, she shook her head as she realised how much of a whore she sounded like._

_Deidara stopped, and looked into her eyes with a frown. She looked back into his, moving her legs to wrap them around his waist, bucking her hips up. She didn't care if she sounded like a whore in her head – it was her birthday, and she was gonna do what she fucking wanted to. He chuckled and nodded, moving slowly to remove his trousers, like a gentleman. She kept her legs wrapped around his body as he moved, though, keeping a firm gaze on his face. He smiled at her when he had removed them, and she managed a sneaky glance to between them._

_Whatever comment he made about penis sizes in the bar, she didn't know why. He was hung like a fucking horse. She blushed, and looked back up at his face, ignoring the mark that she thought she saw on his stomach. He made a cooing noise, his rich baritone voice coursing through her brain, echoing round. She needed him; and he gave her what she wanted._

_He thrust into her gently, but hard; slow, but fast. She was in pure ecstasy, and she could tell that he had way more experience than her. She kept her arms locked around his neck, holding him close as he gasped and groaned; she filled the air with her own sweet moans. He ran his hands down her sides, before resting them on her hips, gripping them tightly to thrust into her harder. Sakura tilted her head back and bit her lip to keep from screaming out._

"_Oh god, don't stop..."_

"No! Stop!" She called out, as she knelt on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in her arm. Deidara was stood across the battleground from her, and she could tell that he had his hands in a seal, one that would lead to his death, and hers. His face was crazy – his eyes and grin wide, though it wasn't a happy grin. He was angry, and was going to destruct himself to kill her. She had her hand outstretched towards him. It wasn't meant to end like this.

"You're going to die here with me, Sakura! It's how it was meant to be, un!" He yelled back, before bursting out into crazed laughter. But it wasn't. Her head was screaming at her to run, to stop him. Her heart... her heart was beating out of her chest, making her want to run, to kiss him, to make him feel better. She knew he was hurting, but she also knew what he was. A criminal. A member of the Akatsuki.

She clenched her fist, willing herself to stand up shakily, before staggering towards him. She then broke into a run, and he stopped laughing to look at her, grinning still. He wanted this, he wanted her to die with him. She threw her punch just as he made his last seal, hearing his new laugh echo round in her head.

"No!"

"_Ah! Yes, oh my god, yes!" Sakura screamed as she bounced up and down in his lap. They had changed positions, and she was thankful that they had; this new angle meant that he was stimulating her g-spot more, and she loved it. Her hands clawed at his torso, his back, and he grunted into her collar bone as he kissed and sucked it. He was enjoying it as much as she was._

_She felt herself drawing near, and was actually surprised. She had never had an orgasm during sex before, which wasn't really abnormal, but with this new man... she felt so fucking good, she didn't want it to stop. It was only when her breathing became ragged and her movements became more laboured did she feel the strain of the sex. She clung onto him, feeling her boobs bounce up and down against his chest. He licked and sucked at her neck, then down to her left breast, scraping his teeth against it._

_Driving her over the edge, she tilted her head back and screamed, her walls tightening around him, which caused him to orgasm too with a loud grunt. He whispered her name as he lay her down; she could barely move, she was so stunned. He pulled out of her and lay next to her as she calmed, her breathing slowing as she came out of her orgasm. He watched her face and stroked her hair fondly with a small smile, until she turned her head to look at him._

"_That was so good... I'm glad I found you tonight..." She said with a smile, not wanting it to sound like he was just her booty call. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, still stroking her hair._

"_I'm glad you found me too, my little petal..."_

"Good...bye... petal" He managed to strain, before his head tilted back limply. His visible eye remained open, seeming to grey with the life that was now leaving him. She hung her head, her hand rubbing at her eyes as she tried to not weep, only allowing a few tears to escape. And then her teammates arrived, and she had to act tough, as if it was all planned out.

She was weak, and had to be carried back to Konohagakure. She walked back to her apartment after briefing Tsunade of the mission, and sat down on her bed, clinging onto the sheets with her hands. She cried some more, thinking back to the night of her 18th birthday, not too long ago from the day he had died. She had fallen in love that night, if only slightly, and wished that they had met under different circumstances, and were different people.

That night, she held the sheets close to her face, and cried herself to sleep.

"_Goodbye, petal..."_


End file.
